


Tummy Rubs

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Food, Human Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "Holiday prompt: Carmilla's first holiday/christmas as a human. Focus on food."





	Tummy Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Carmilla grumbles.

‘Dare what?’ Laura asks, running a hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

‘Say it. Don’t you dare say it.’

Laura grins. ‘I’m not saying anything.’

Carmilla glares, then closes her eyes and cuddles closer, a hand pressed to her stomach. Laura presses her lips tightly together, willing the words to stay in. She wants to say it so badly.

It’s Carmilla’s first Christmas as a human in a couple centuries, and she’d been excited to properly taste all the holiday food. A lot of food didn’t taste right when she was a vampire, and it never satisfied her appetite. So when they arrived at Laura’s and found a feast waiting for them, Carmilla had. There’s no other way to describe it. She’d politely wished Laura’s dad a Merry Christmas and helped to put their bags in their bedroom, but as soon as the niceties were over, it was Carmilla against the potatoes. The potatoes lost. So did the sausages, the soup, the bread, the sprouts, the cookies, and the cake.

Laura gently rubs a hand over Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla groans but doesn’t push the hand away; so Laura keeps rubbing her stomach in soft, slow, practiced circles. Realizing they’re gonna stay like this for a while, she grabs the remote and flips through the channels until she finds a decent Christmas movie. Although, “decent” might not be the right word for _Bad Santa_.

She’s still rubbing Carmilla’s stomach when her dad comes out of the kitchen, carrying a tray laden with mugs.

‘Hot chocolate, anyone?’ he asks. ‘I put marshmallows in them.’

Laura and her dad both burst out laughing when Carmilla groans, ‘Nooooo!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
